


Nobody Has to See Us Together

by ratchet_intellectual



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, T'Challa and Sam just want to be lovey dovey in peace, a bit of smut because I like writing ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times T'Challa and Sam had to stop touching and the one time they didn't care to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Has to See Us Together

**Clint Barton**

T'Challa was leaning over the large island in the kitchen watching Sam prepare lunch. He was making spaghetti and meatballs. His iPhone was playing a sultry Marvin Gaye song and it filled the room, light and warm.

"I like this." T'Challa said. Sam hummed in response, prompting the king to continue. "My kidege fixing me a meal. It's a nice look. In Wakanda you make food for those you love." The Falcon turned around. He was in simple jeans and a tshirt but T'Challa had a way about him that always made Sam feel as if he was perfect.

"Who said anything about love? I'm just feedin a stray." Sam replied. He walked to the other side of the island, leaned in so they were only a few inches apart. T'Challa smirked.

"Don't have to pretend: I can tell how you feel. Or rather," T'Challa leaned in closer so their mouths were just a breath apart. "I can smell it. How hot you are for me. I can see all the little shivers any time I do this." The king went in for the kill but was interrupted by someone walking into the kitchen. Both of them quickly pulled away.

"Oh sweet, spaghetti! Sam can I have some?" Clint begged, walking over to smell the cooking sauce. "Smells awesome!" T'Challa was glaring at the man but Sam just sighed.

"Sure Clint."

**Steve Rogers**

Sam was panting hard, face pressed into the cool mahogany of the desk. T'Challa was currently behind him lapping at his asshole like no tomorrow. He knew the king had a pension for eating ass but the slicking,sucking, and deep kissing had gone on for over twenty minutes. Sam was ready to pop.

The king had a firm grasp on each cheek, spreading the man open to his liking. Sam's hole quivered under his tongue, begging for something to fill it. He sticked his tongue in deeper and sucked. He had made a mess of Sam's ass: saliva making the hole glisten and drip, bite marks littering each cheek, and four neat bruise on each side from where the king had a tight grasps on his lover.

"Please..." Sam said, desperate for release. His cock laid untouched and pressed on the wood of the table which was now stained with precum.

"Please what? I need to hea-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sam? You in here?" It was Steve probably wanted to know what the man was doing in the study.

T'Challa muttered something in some language, gave one last kiss to his ass cheek, and pulled up Sam's boxers and pants. Sam's dick felt constrained in his pants, zipper pressing on his hard on. He sat down in a wayward chair and moved papers to cover the wet spot his dick had made. T'Challa stood behind him with a random book in hand.

"Yeah, come in." Steve slowly opened the door.

"Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to go over some battle plans...Sam?" Sam wiped his face with his hand and gave his best ‘I wasn't just getting my ass ate’ face he could manage.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Steve looked to T'Challa. "Doesn't he look a bit weird?" T'Challa moved to look as if he was examining Sam.

"I suppose. We just got back from a training session so he must be exhausted." Steve nodded.

"So plans? Actually you should rest up a bit, I know how hard T'Challa can be when working out."

"Sure thanks for understanding."

Steve said his goodbye and left. T'Challa leaned in close.

"Can we continue?"

**Shuri**

Both T'Challa and Sam were on the couch in the dark home theater. The room was in the royal palace. Is was huge, easily holding up to fifty people. Still the space had its intimacy where Sam and T'Challa could cuddle without a problem. It had thick curtains hanging from the wall made from tradition Wakandan cloth infused with vibrinum to help produce the cleanest sound Sam had ever heard. The huge holographic screen had an almost 3D quality to it despite them not wearing glasses. Even though he would deny it, everything T'Challa did was elegant and amazing. He never went half ass on anything.

Now both of them were in comfortable clothes relaxing for what felt like the first time in ages. The past month was a blur of meetings, fights, and obligations on both ends. T'Challa was used to be busy but even he had his limits. It was nice to sit back and enjoy Sam’s company. But he wasn't so sure about the movie choice. It seemed to be something about a man dressed as a woman going to jail. He wasn't sure but Sam was laughing and that's all that mattered. Besides, the king would rather watch him than any movie.

“You have to pay attention! The best part is coming up.” Sam whispered. He was lent up against T'Challa's side, head on the king's shoulder. A big bowl of popcorn that was sprinkled with some type of African spice rested on Sam's lap. T'Challa just made a noncommittal sound in response.

Just as the woman on screen started waving a gun around, T'Challa's sister busted in the room. The door slamming onto the walls made a dull echo through the room. The two separated as if you dropped lava on them.

“Brother! You ar- Dear Panther God is that a Tyler Perry movie? I love those!” The younger sister raced to sit between the two. She put the bowl of popcorn on her lap and cozied up. “Trashy American movies are my favorite. Does this popcorn have Berbere on it?!” She asked Sam.

The man took the intrusion in good stride but the king was boiling silently

“Yeah I think. I'm still learnin all the different food he-”

“Shuri.” T'Challa's voice cut through the room like a blade. Both his boyfriend and sister looked at him a bit surprised. “What did you need?” Shuri looked shy.

“I wanted to tell you that Uncle N’Gassi needed you. I didn't mean to disturb you two.” Shuri looked between her brother and the American. T'Challa's demeanor soften at her tone.

“Okay...I will go.” He looked at Sam. “I will be back soon okay?” Sam just crammed popcorn in his mouth with a smile.

“Don't sweat it. Shuri and me will chill together.” The princess looked absolutely thrilled.

“Yeah we are chilllllliiiinnnnnn!” She said, shaking her head. Shuri always loved American slang. “Don't wait up! Do you mind starting from the beginning?” T'Challa was forgotten and he moved to leave the room. As he left, hear heard laughing and the near instant rewinding of the movie.

**Nick Fury**

T'Challa was waiting in the SHIELD meeting room thirty minutes before everyone else. T'Challa had kingly duties for the past week and he was finally back in New York. Sam rushed over to meet the man at the meeting room.

Sam decided to play it cool as he walked in, hiding the fact that he missed his boyfriend terribly. T'Challa was looking out the large windows but turned to see his boyfriend as Sam walked in.

“Hey.” He said in his calmest voice. He casually strolled into the room and went to lean up against the long table. T'Challa had other ideas than “playing it cool”. He walked over to Sam and hugged him tight before slipping to his knees. He buried his head into the American's midsection, arms holding him tight. Sam was completely surprised and froze for a moment at the forwardness of the action. Sometimes he forgot how affectionate the king could be. After a moment Sam placed his hands on the back of T'Challa's neck, cradling his skull.

“Guessing you missed me.” Sam said softly, looking down at the man. He moved to start massaging tense muscles in the king's shoulders. T'Challa said his replied muffled in Sam's shirt. “Uh huh. Uh huh. Go on.” His belly rumbled from T'Challa's deep chuckle. He pulled his head away a bit to talk clearly.

“It has been a long week. People were ‘doing the most’ as you might say.” Sam smirked and his boyfriend and cupped his cheek.

“Poor baby. What can I do for you?”

“Just...let me rest for a moment.”

“I can do that kitty.”

T'Challa was in his panther suit but Sam was in casual clothing. He knew they must have looked ridiculous to onlookers: a grown man cradled in the lap of another grown man. Two Black men in the caught in a mist of intimate vulnerability. It was nice. Relaxing. Sam closed his eyes and started humming a mix of random melodies that came to mind.

After what seemed like forever, T'Challa froze up. He got up fast, almost hitting his head on Sam's chin. The American didn't even hear the opening of the door.

Nick Fury walked in, looking at some thick file. He looked up and surveyed the room and when he found only the two men standing he looked back down.

“Hello gentlemen. Glad to see some people not running on CP time.” He walked to the head of the table which served as an invitation for T'Challa and Sam to sit as well. T'Challa whispered to Sam.

“CP time?”

**Tony Stark**

The restaurant was fancier than any place Sam had ever been to. Fancier than any building he’s ever been in. The flowers looked as if they costed more than his apartment. The garçon lead him to a private table on the balcony. The waiter didn't look particularly pleased with Sam being in this $5,000 a plate restaurant with his $50 suit and smokey brown skin. He didn't even bother to pull his chair out which Sam didn't mind much.

He sat there looking at the beautiful stars of the Paris sky. The Eiffel Tower was in the distance. The fuckin’ Eiffel Tower. And he wasn't fighting giant monsters or evil women in catsuits. No he was here for a date. It was something mystifying and almost unbelievable. An ex-juvie drop out from Harlem in Paris for a date.

T'Challa made walked onto the balcony and Sam admitted that his breathe caught in his throat. The man was in a sleek black suit with his traditional panther teeth necklace adorned tastefully. His Black Panther ring shined. His face was so amazing, cheek bones cutting beautiful lines. His eyes glowing, lips full and so damn kissable. Sam was memorized and T'Challa knew it.

“Good evening.” He said and God fucking damnit did his voice sound like sex.

“Whoever gave you that ego should be ashamed.”Sam said but he felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. T'Challa slid into his chair like the cool motherfucker he was and just smiled.

“You like it.” T'Challa reached over the table to grab Sam's hand in a soft embrace. Their fingers fitted together perfectly, a deep brown melting with a slightly lighter tone.

“You're lucky I like you so much.” Sam retorted but his eyes went soft. “This is kind of amazing. I've never been to a place like this.” Sam admitted. The king frowned.

“Is it too much?” Sam panicked a bit.

“No! No...it's just very different from what I'm used to.” T'Challa looked up from under his eyelashes.

“Good different?”

“Yes. Very good. It's just humbling you know? It's easy to forget that you are actually the richest man on earth that runs the most powerful country on that same earth. I'm a little hood booger and I wonder what you even see in me.” The American cursed at himself internally. He didn't mean to share so much but the warm moon and the stars and being in fucking Paris, France brought out that buried emotion.

T'Challa grasped his fingers tighter, pulling them up to his mouth to kiss each knuckle.

“There is so much to see. I do not know where to start. Everything about you has captivated me. Your morals, your sense of duty to a country that has forsaken your people, your willingness to sacrifice it all for the innocent.” He kissed another knuckle before staring straight into the American's eyes. “I love your laugh and your love of that stupid video game.”

“2K is life.” Sam said quietly hoping to distract from T'Challa's point. The raw emotion in the other man's eyes were almost too intense. T'Challa just smiled.

“I love that too. How you joke with me as if I'm just normal. You don't have any obligation to be with me but you do.”

“I could be a gold digger.”

“You could also stop trying to deflect this.” He moved to kiss Sam's finger tips. “ I mean every word. This is not a bit of your soul That I do not love.”

The air was thick with emotion. It was serious but not in a bad way. It was the serious, straightforward declaration of love that made the atmosphere heavy. There was no escaping this moment. No one has ever said that to Sam with such an intensity.

“Is that Sam Wilson and the incredible Black Panther?”

T'Challa dropped Sam's hands and literally growled like a cat ready to attack. Sam just cursed, sick and tired of their moments always being destroyed. Tony Stark sauntered up to their table with a very beautiful woman on his arm.

“Hello Stark.” T'Challa said lowly. Sam mumbled a ‘hey’ because he was still trying to maintain the moment T'Challa had so skillfully crafted.

“What brings you to Brasserie Les Halles?” Tony asked. “Let me guess, you two are double dating and waiting for some Wakandan babes to show up. Nice. This is Lonnie Wu. She's a bioengineer professor at Harvard. Can you believe someone as hot as her isn't on any magazine covers?” The woman in question rolled her eyes. She gave Sam a knowing look, obviously reading the mood and seeing the two were on a date.

“Come on Tony let's leave these two alone.” The billionaire looked personally offended.

“What! No we need to turn this double to a triple. You'll love to hear what T'Challa's country has done with genetically advanced fruit. It's amazing. You guys don't mind right?” Before either could answer, Tony had already caught the attention on a waiter. “ Good sir please bring up some chairs for us. Maybe another table. We have to get the seven course meal here, Sam you'll love it.”

Eager to please a powerful business mogul and a king, the table and chair were set up in what felt like seconds.

“So what time are your dates getting here?” Lonnie asked after giving Sam a sympathetic look. Tony had already launched into a one sided conversation with T'Challa about some piece of technology.

“Their flight was delayed.” Sam deadpanned, making the professor laugh. “Tell me more about the mutant fruit.” Lonnie smiled widely and began to talk about the latest advancements in the field.

**Plus 1**

Jan, T'Challa and Rhodey were in the kitchen early Sunday morning. Jan was looking at some papers, Rhodey was waiting for Tony and T'Challa waiting for Sam. They didn't speak, just enjoyed the comfortable silence. T'Challa was reading through Wakandan reports in his holographic tablet when Jan gasped out loud.

“Guys! Susan and Reed are having a party! A fancy one. Ooh la la, seems to be at that nice gala place downtown.” T'Challa wasn't a bit interested but nodded in acknowledgement. Rhodey walked over to the dining table to see the invitation himself.

“What is it for?” He asked.

“Uh...vowel renewal. Says that all the Avengers are invited but not the ones in the reserve. Everyone gets a plus one. That's good right T'Challa? You can take Sam as your plus one and that'll leave a ticket free for someone else.”

It took a moment for the comment to register to the king. He turned around slowly and stared at the woman with a bewildered expression.

“What?” He said. Jan was still reading the details and didn't look up.

“You and Sam. Oh it's on the 15 of next month so I don't know if you guys have anything planned.” She said. Rhodey shook his head.

“Naw Sam would never plan a date that far in advance.” Rhodey stated and looked at the king. “Do you have something planned? This looks like fun.”

T'Challa just stared at them.

“You know? About us?” Now Jan and Rhodey both looked at him, then each other, then back at him before laughing.

“Duh!” Jan said between giggles. “All you guys do is kiss and flirt. It was a secret? I thought everyone knew.”

“Yeah it's pretty adorable.” Rhodey agreed.

“Tony didn't. Or Steve or Clint.” Jan let out a good natured huff.

“All of those men wouldn't know romance if it hit them in the face.”

“Yup. Sorry Tony crashed your date in Paris. He can be pretty pushy when he wants. I think it's the self absorption that makes him so blind. But anyone else with eyes could see you guys are in love.”

Sam walked into the room wearing that lose cotton shirt T'Challa secretly loved.

“Mornin’.” He looked around, sensing some sort of tension. “What's wrong?”

“Apparently,” T'Challa said slowly. “Anyone with eyes can see that we are in love.”

Sam was quiet, his face hot.

“Oh.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. Got any plans for the 15th of July? Sue and Reed are having a party.” Jan said, already going back to reading the next piece of mail. Rhodey's phone went off and he left the room to answer it.

Sam walked up to T'Challa and pressed his side to the king's.

“Were we hiding?” Sam asked in a low voice. T'Challa thought for a moment.

“No but this is an interesting revelation.” T'Challa answered. He moved his hand to grab onto the American’s. “Guess we can do as we please in front of everyone.” Sam bright up their hands to kiss the king's knuckles.

“I like that.” He moved in to kiss his boyfriend in the lips, deep and slow.

“Get a room guys!” Jan cried from her seat at the table.

After weeks of ill timed interruptions, the two didn't care to break apart this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kidege means little bird and if you're not Black, CP time got no reason to be in your mouth so if you don't know you'll never know>.:). If you want me to send me prompts you can do it to my tumblr drwhothefuckyouthinkyoutalkinto.tumblr.com or you can send it to me.


End file.
